


Dereliction

by littledipdip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledipdip/pseuds/littledipdip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is actually more of a handful than they thought (the parents that is), and to their misfortune, it was some thing that shouldn't be handled lightly. A regretful but hopeful decision for the better to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sacrifice

The hospital clock struck 2:33 AM as a soon-to-be mother was to birth twins, the doctors and nurses busily readying their equipment and assistance. Albeit this was the only situation happening as of currently in the hospital, it seemed it was quite an important matter at hand; sounds of a heart monitor beeping above average beats per minute, it was coming close. The hands of the clock slowly reaching to 3 AM now, that's when the magic arose at last. Exactly at the time of 3, the nervous energy died down to a dull roar although now the temporary silence was broken by the healthy cries of two newborns, the girl seemed to be much louder than her boy counterpart.  
A few of the staff quietly muttered amongst each other about the doubles, it wasn't a common occurrence in this town. In fact, they were more interested about the boy out of the two when they saw a special mark upon his forehead, even if it wasn't distinct, the dots lined up much like a constellation found in the sky. However, as much as the staff hesitated to hand back the twins, reluctantly but quickly they were returning the babies back to their parents. Once they were given to their mother, it wasn't long before they noticed the marking upon their son's forehead, stirring a sense of concern in their guts. Regardless, it was their duty to accept him for as he is even if he has the most peculiar yet specific birthmark, treating him as parents would with normal children. The two adults were deciding names, the girl was given a few but happily agreed with the name Mabel; the boy was automatically decided a name even with hesitance on it, he was named Dipper.

A day later, the couple could leave the hospital with their two bundles in hand, unable to pull a second away from them, constantly keeping an eye on them. To their surprise, Mabel was the one who kept trying to be loud and making various noises while moving about, quite the rambunctious one to keep a parent on their toes; As for Dipper, he was quieter, taking in his environment without a peep but occasionally he was trying to wiggle when he was held, curiosity glimmered in his eyes. As much as they were irresistible to leave, they were also a handful at times and the girl of the two was the one who continuously called for the parents until given what was needed or just for the sake of attention.

“Stephen, can you keep watch? Just for now, plus I think one of them wants you...” Mary grumbled a bit, even after having only been up for approximately 15 minutes. The father, Stephen, made a soft groan, but nonetheless he tended to the twins after the mother, Mary, had commanded him to. Right as he got to the crib where the two being wiggled freely, as usual it was Mabel who was demanding her dad's attention. Dipper, on the other hand, was already attempting to speak only to process the words of “ma” with typical babbling, it did spark the mother's interest though, Mary reaching in to hold her son in her arms. “Did you hear him? He just said 'ma', although he was probably just babbling but...he still said it!” she excitedly mentioned to her husband, cradling the small boy closely to her like a prized possession she couldn't bear to put down. As she did that, Mabel was tugging at her father's shirt and yawned loudly, becoming too comfortable in his grasp that she was falling asleep. “Hey, Mary, I think we should take them to bed with us, don't you?” he laughed softly at how cute they were being, it was difficult to just put them back in their cribs, agreeing to take the twins with them to the bed. 

Even if it was a rough start adjusting to the neediness of the two babies, the parents adapted the longer it went on and actually looked forward to each day they watched them, amusement came out of most of it and interest; Dipper surprised them a few times when he was playing around with puzzles, and Mabel surprised them as well when she was doing artistic things, never a dull moment for the couple.

Months dragged on, 6 months at that, the twins were beginning to crawl and Mabel dared to walk even but of course tumbled over quite a bit, laughing when she fell, Dipper tried a couple times himself and some thing determined him to keep trying only to stop for a while and look at the puzzling toys he was given. Stephen went out and bought a Rubik’s Cube for the boy just to keep him busy and indeed it was, but being an infant, he was distracted constantly though he seemed to enjoy those pretty colors on the cube, curious how it worked.  
Whilst he was busy attempting to solve, Mabel was playing with the crayons and markers she was handed to, making all sorts of crazy looking pictures on papers, apparently she was making a cat at one point. A scream came from the young girl as she completed her drawing of a cat, a bunch of orange and pink scribbles filled the paper, tumbling around to show her parents; this scream threw her brother off concentration of his toy and some thing abnormal occurred, when he became startled, the few objects nearby him suddenly lifted in the air and dropped. Of course his parents saw the weird phenomena, eyes widening at the unknown event that just unfolded, Mary rushing to her son but noticed some thing peculiar...his birthmark had become defined and was in fact glowing. There was a lot of uncertainty in the air at why it was doing that, soon Stephen joined, holding Mabel in his arm as a sort of protective gesture.  
“Stephen...I don't know what just happened but...uh,” she paused, unable to place words for what she just saw, looking at his forehead again and seeing it had stopped glowing, but indeed the lines connecting the dots among his forehead was obvious. Stephen looked at their son as well, “What do you think of it? Is it normal?” The question of Dipper's mark was some thing that made them worried, knowing it wasn't exactly common for anyone to have such a thing on their body, the shape it made at least wasn't. 

That night was a bit unsettling for them to sleep but they still tried, keeping watch on Dipper every so often to make sure he was alright, thankfully no such things as earlier had happened as of yet.  
Though, the sounds outside of vicious growling had stirred the babies from sleep, Mabel started to whimper out when the growls became louder, eventually crying and this only triggered her brother to do some thing obscure that caught the parents attention when they had come to check on their daughter.  
The nearby objects, even the parents and Mabel, were momentarily lifted in the air and the couple noticed their son's birthmark this time at the same time as the telekinesis took place, it was glowing in the midst of the darkness, Dipper letting out a cry as a chain reaction to his sister doing so.  
“Dipper, mommy's here, please, put us down...” Mary spoke out loud to him in hopes it'd work, and to her surprise, everything was set down but with a bit of a startling thud.  
Immediately she rushed to hold her son and gently rock him so he'd calm down, the father doing the same for their daughter and thankfully they twins settled down to a soft whimper. Once they two calmed down enough to sleep, the parents went back to their bed and now they couldn't help but worry, having difficulty resting easy that night. 

“Mary, what are we gonna do? I mean...our son, he's not your average kid,” Stephen whispered with an obviously worried tone of voice, letting out a sigh and his hands over his eyes as he rubbed them. Mary was afraid for the sake of their kids, if anyone found out about this, she didn't know what she would do if someone had taken their son and done horrible things to him, the imagery filling her head was enough to consider the only option she knew would be best, “Stephen, I...don't want to do this, I actually dread the idea but, we have to make sure no one finds him,” she responded in a rather teary voice, beginning to crack. “Wait, are you saying we just dump him out in the woods or some thing? But what if no one finds him or what if he gets taken by a wild animal?! Are you nuts?” he yelled in a whispered voice, looking at her as if she's out of her mind, but he knew...the people of this town might abuse their child or worst, and the wilderness, maybe someone or some thing would be better.  
“What else do we do? I mean, you know as well as I do that no one can be trusted here, you know what they'll do to him if they find out he's got this power, they'll do some thing horrific to him!” she argued, almost fretting saying much else and just calling it a night to forget about it, though they needed to solve this fast. “Mary, I don't know,” he shook his head, it wasn't easy to think about it but it was their simplest and safest solution.  
The couple got on some warmer clothes, disguising themselves so no one would recognize them easily, “Are you sure? Maybe we can control this...” he added with a hesitant swallow, walking to the crib where the two were sleeping so soundly, of course hurting him to even consider this idea, “How do you control a child with this kind of power? Sheltering him away from the world? Actually, there might be a better life out there, should someone find him...”

Mary tried to stay positive even through this heart breaking tragedy, ensuring their children were warm and while Stephen held their daughter, Dipper was kept in a large basket that had been nicely kept covered and warmed with blankets of the sorts. Once they set out into the cold just before snow fall arrived, they got into their car and drove outside the town, finding a distant spot where they couldn't be seen to do this. Even if their son had began stirring and whining, they tried not to look back from their task, walking deep in the woods until they weren't seen near the road. The boy actually began crying, his telekinesis activated yet again for a short burst, the parents wasted no time to find some where to drop him off. As they trekked a little further, the father keeping Mabel bundled up warm and away from the direction of the chilly wind. They saw a welcoming light in the darkness just nearby; Without attracting the possible attention of the owner of the house, Mary set the basket down just outside the house and protected by some plants to ensure the basket didn't get too cold from snow that was falling down from the sky. No words were spoken as they vanished from the scene, only hope remained in them as they quickly left from the area and back to the car.


	2. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this strange man? Well, he seems to be willing to help out a poor baby.

The snow was coming down a little harder than before, at least the layers of blankets kept the baby warm whilst it was chilly outside. Aside from this information, he continued to cry and it seemed to be attracting any nearby creatures, a fox checking out the area it came from. The fluffy creature became interested in the baby and tried to check it out but the curtain covering the crib wasn't easy to just pry open. Becoming insistent, it finally poked its muzzle through and its entire face soon shown. This calmed down the infant temporarily, intrigued with this newcomer and even reached to feel it, making the vulpine back up for a second. A bout of giggles occurred at the entertaining result, his powers seemed to activate, the snow around him just melting while he was doing so. This didn't stop the fox from resuming to check out the child, though, and actually it reached in, grasping around the blanketed baby between its jaws with some effort.   
The crying surfaced yet again, after a few moments out in the cold, he was very unhappy and that's when his powers returned, lifting nearby objects. Of course this startled the canine and even dropped the baby right away, running off. 

The cold was becoming worst, the blankets unable to provide protection from the cold as he was laying in the snow, but still had a strong wail. The light from the shelter nearby had brightened as the door opened, some one walking out completely covered up and seeming to be searching for the source of the noise, a portable lamp in hand while they surveyed the area; After listening to the crying noise, they stumbled upon the small cold child on the ground, wasting no time to pick him up and go right inside the house.   
“Who the fuck leaves their offspring in the middle of Winter...” he sighed rather irritatedly, still holding onto the cold bundle, he figured he might as well keep it warm though. Although he was confused about this entire situation, he has to at least take matters into his own hands for now. He had no idea what to do with it, since he never intended on having a baby himself, no major interest in that. What does a man, who lives by himself, do with a baby? He only planned to keep it here until maybe someone took it in, or if he could find the parents, that would be fantastic.  
He set the infant down on the floor near the fire, hoping that would heat him up quicker. A worried glance remained as he watched it almost appear lifeless for a little bit there, but thankfully it was alright when the baby began to wiggle a bit. A curious eye caught that defined bunch of dots and lines on his forehead, getting close again to get a better look at it, “Well, you don't see that everyday, maybe someone will be interested about that...” he muttered to himself. A wandering hand grazed gently over the skin where the mark was, it was simply a birthmark, didn't pop out or anything, he couldn't help but wonder if it was just a simple birthmark or perhaps had some secret he didn't know about. However, he had to start making some thing to eat, he kept a close eye while he went to the kitchen, if he was going to keep it for a little bit he knew he needs to make some sort of food for this kid too. 

Furrowed eyebrows and a busy mind thought about what would be best for a child at a young age, thinking about using some of his vegetables and fruits to make a nice puree or some thing soft, noting the child hadn't grown his teeth in just yet. Lots of small talk to himself, he gathered some food items and began to chop it up and grind it down so it was easy to eat, even adding some mild spices to make it more pleasant to eat, test tasting it and finding it edible. Now, he just needed to see if it would work, he didn't know much about kids but hopefully the kid wasn't too young, so after mixing it up, he came back to the small child, seeing he had tried to roll away but he caught him, “No way, you know you can't get away that easy, you have to eat.”  
The first few moments were a bit challenging, Dipper wasn't really accepting the food as it was given to him but after a forced spoon was put into his mouth, he couldn't really reject it now, and actually he seemed to really like the flavor, staring at the bowl of food with an obvious plea in his expression. The man sighed, thankful he had some culinary skills and managed to make the baby comply with him, continuing to feed him until he stopped. A pleased look as he ate quite a good fill, even though he hadn't even finished the entire bowl, he'd be saving it for later then. Now he heard the kid yawning and knew he should put him to rest, but where? He knew children this young needed a crib but he had no such thing, maybe for now he could put the baby on his bed until he figured everything out, and the thought of getting the basics was a bit of a drag but who knew how long he'd be keeping this kid? So he was going to wait for a couple hours before going out, or until the snow calmed down, making a few more mixes of that puree he did up. At least it didn't take long, relaxing at last once he got the food done, fetching a book and taking a good seat by the fire to read.

Come a couple hours, he'd read quite a bit, getting himself caught up in the mysteries and suspense, hearing a certain someone start whimpering. With a roll of his eyes, he didn't want to get up but he had to, checking in on the squirming bundle only to see he was awake, trying to get off the bed; With the bed being as high as it is, he couldn't risk the child possibly getting horribly injured or a concussion, immediately rushing over to prevent the worst from happening, taking the small being into his grasp carefully. A single sigh and shake of his head as he looked down, unable to resist a bit of a smile when he saw that cute face, “You're troublesome, aren't ya?” he softly questioned to himself, seeing Dipper gain an interest in the buttons on his shirt. Now that he thought of it, did this kid have a name? Most likely had one according to his birthmark, so he went with the idea, “Well, Dipper, you're not going to be here that long but I guess I can give you some thing distracting at least,” he mentioned, placing him down near the fire and retrieving a Rubik's Cube that he had unfinished, laying it down in front of the kid.   
Dipper remembered this colorful cube, he actually really enjoyed it and began toying with it at once. His temporary caretaker had kept watch, curious if he could actually even get the thing solved or not, though he knew for a baby, it was most likely impossible for a number of reasons, but he had the curious thought about if he could. Though he knew he was getting distracted, he should have gone to the store to get supplies, or at least started calling people first and seeing if anyone wants him. Well, he might as well get the things he needs, making himself a little list so he couldn't forget, occasionally raising his head to look at what the infant was doing, hearing various frustrated noises and seeing how he was still attempting to solve this puzzle. An amused chuckle came from the man, finishing his list and placing it in his pocket before getting some winter clothes on, returning to the spot so he could get Dipper and leave. “Okay, kid, how about we get you some things? Can't be having you get all messy and cold,” he commented with a bit of humor in his tone of voice, picking him up. However, Dipper hadn't grabbed his toy and was so focused in on it, that he got upset immediately when he wasn't able to continue, starting to fuss and cry, causing the adult to come full attention. “Hey, look, you can have that when you get back! Okay?” he tried to assure him, only to experience some thing he was shocked by...being physically lifted upwards during the bout of his crying, looking at the kid's face and trying to calm him down, seeing the mark glowing. Once the crying calmed down to a whimpering, that set the man into a bit of a dizzy state when he was slammed down like that along with many other objects nearby.   
“W-What...just happened...” he spoke out loud to himself, staring down at the baby in disbelief what just happened, even if he was into magic and supernatural things himself, knowing there was such a being in his grasp, right now, was stunning to him. Now, he knew he wasn't going to have it easy, a magical child was some thing he didn't expect to come into contact with in any shape or form, or situation at that. “Oh boy, what are we gonna do with you...” he muttered, holding the child closely to his chest while he made sure he was wrapped up nice and warm, he still had to go shopping for some basics, enough for a few days at most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Such an original title, I know, but here's chapter 2! Also, I may not be sure when Chapter 3 will be made, with work and all, I'm still sifting through information.  
> Sorry if the wait wasn't worth it! I know it's short.

**Author's Note:**

> * Sorry if this chapter was rushed and not as pleasing, I'll attempt to make it more pleasurable for you readers! I also was attempting to convey their parents even without knowing how they truly are but uh, yes, I made up their names out of thin air.


End file.
